


Finding what you weren't looking for

by Akira10



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Animal Ears, Drunk Gintoki, M/M, Masturbation, Switch Couple, alpha gintoki sakata, and this is what i ended up with, fated mates, i wanted to write a dumb omegaverse, omega hijikata toshiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira10/pseuds/Akira10
Summary: When he was a young boy he imagined it would be a gentle omega, just like his mother, a cute and gentle girl that would be with him every day. Maybe a fox? Or a wolf just like him? Just how many nights did he stay awake thinking about it?So how is that once he finally found his fated mate it was a lazy, annoying and pervert cat that wouldn't leave him alone no matter what!?Oh well, fated mate or not, he wasn't interested in love.**Sporadic updates**
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it sure has been ages since I last wrote something for Gintama, do people still write for this?
> 
> This is an omegaverse with animal characteristics. I honestly just wanted to write a dumb omegarvese and this is was I ended up with, I don't really have a complete plan to where I want to go with it, but I'll update every now and then!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

"One day you're going to find your fated mate, Toshiro." His mother once told him, Toshiro could still feel the soft touch of his mother's hands of his tail as she was trying to comb through it. "You will know as soon as you see them, you know? You have to treat them with love because a fated mate is a treasure." In that empty room they called home only the stories his mother told him could be heard.

She liked to tell him stories about fated mates, she preferred the stories about unconditional love more than anything else; even at his young age Toshiro already knew that his mother was an utterly romantic, looking to pass her broken hopes and dreams into her young son.

"You're a black wolf just like your father, so once you get older you're going to as strong as him." Unlike him as his father, his mother was dog, not that strong nor that beautiful, but even after the pass of the years made her face disappeared from his memories, Toshiro still remembered how gentle her voice was and how warm her tail was when she wrapped it around his waist during those colds night of winter. "You have to be kind with for your fated mate, you're going to a strong and gentle alpha. My cute little alpha." Toshiro doesn't remember what he answered back then, but he remembers that his mother gave him a big hug and a little kiss on his cheek.

His mother would die the next summer on that old and empty shack while waiting for the alpha that would never come back for them.

As a child, Toshiro had believed his mother's words. He was going to become a kind alpha, one that wouldn't let his family behind, one that would be kind and loving to his partner, he often dreamed (during those long and lonely nights after his mother's death) how would his fated mate be. He imagined it would be a gentle omega, just like his mother, a cute and gentle girl that would be with him every day. Maybe a fox? Or a wolf just like him? Just how many nights did he stay awake thinking about it?

But of course life wasn't fair to him, and he learned that the hard way when his heat came for the first time.

An omega.

Toshiro wasn’t the strong alpha that his mother once told him he was going to be.

On a dark and silent night, between the soft whimpers that involuntarily came out from his mouth and the tears that continued to fall without stopping, he gave up on his dreams of becoming what his mother wanted of him, he gave up on the idea of finding a cute and nice girl and he gave up on the idea of a fated mate.

Toshiro grew up, hiding all the memories from his childhood deep inside his mind, his interests changed as he became an adult, the old dreams he had once, were forgotten and his views became different. Yes, he was an omega, but that wouldn’t stop him.

He rose to the top of the Shinsengumi, he became someone.

No matter if he was an omega or an alpha, if someone heard his name they would tremble in fear.

He never once thought of finding his fated mated, and he would have preferred for things to continue like that.

But of course, life was never fair to him.

Truth to be told, now that Toshiro was older he really would have preferred to have never found his fated mate. He had already accepted the fact that he would stay single his whole life, he didn't want any sort of family and dealing with his heat period wasn't too troublesome as long as he had his suppressants with him. A fated mate? Someone his age? It felt like a joke.

“Hijikata-san…” The bar owner muttered, her voice soft and gentle. “You really shouldn’t drink more today…” She was a young girl, her ears laid back obviously nervous, she was even letting out some soft pheromones, and Toshiro could smell the fear in those. Was it because she was scared about talking with him? Or was it because she was scared of him getting drunk? He didn’t know.

But looking at that young girl, if Toshiro was still his old self he would have loved to have a mate like her, delicate and cute, with a soft smell of flowers coming from her body; he couldn't even help but to laugh at little at how foolish he was back in the day.

"Hijikata-san…?" The young girl asked, even more scared. Maybe she thought that he was alpha? He wasn't one to be open about what he was; people would see that he was a wolf and they would make their own decisions about him. He actually preferred it that way, fewer questions to answer.

But just as he was about to answer the young girl, a disgusting and strong scent came to him, his hand that was holding his glass clenched around it almost immediately, his body trembled slightly and part deep inside him was screaming him to look behind him, to let that alpha bite him.

 _He_ was coming, and his whole body knew it.

"Would you look at that," a lazy voice said accompanied by footsteps right behind him. "The Shinsengumi dog is drinking all of my tax money away, huh?" A hand touched his neck just by a mere second as the man walked behind him, before sitting next to Toshiro.

"As if you were paying any taxes," Toshiro answered, his expression cold as always, he never intended to show what the man's pheromones were doing to him. But deep down, he knew full well that they were both aware of him. "And I'm not a dog!! You fucking cat!"

"Dog, wolf, is there even a difference?" The man said with a sly smile on his face, his silver tail already making its way to Toshiro's tight hoping to wrap itself around it, Toshiro grabbed it without even flinching. "Heeey, is that how you treat your fated mate? Poor Gin-chan has been working all day."

“Tsk. I couldn’t care less.”

Sakata Gintoki, a silver and stupid cat and also his fated mate.

It seems that his mother, his hopelessly romantic mother did tell him some truths when he was little, Toshiro only had to look at Gintoki once for they to know that they were meant to be together. His body heated up, his eyes could only look at Gintoki, his mouth even went dry; he was sure it was something similar happened to Gintoki as well.

But fated mate or not, he wasn’t interested in love.

“Put everything on my tab.” Without even looking back at the alpha sitting beside him, he got up, grabbed his katana and left. There was no reason to deal with Gintoki on his day off, even less to have to stay smelling his disgusting scent while he was drinking. _What a way to ruin the day._

* * *

Gintoki's eyes didn't leave Hijikata's back until he couldn't see him anymore, his tail swaying back and forth and his hand still warm from the time he touched Hijikata's gland. Even if the other was always so cold to him, Gintoki always noticed his red ears, the slight changes in his scent, how his body would tense up under his touch. "He's so cute." He whispered without even noticing…

"Is he really your fated mate, Gintoki-said?" The young girl behind the counter asked him, her eyes wide open, but he couldn't blame her, even if everyone talked of finding their fated mates and how wonderful that was, it wasn't every day that you could find a couple like that, much less finding your own fated mate.

The fact that someone like him, with his dirty hands and all those sins on his back, could find the person meant for him almost by mere coincidence, he still couldn't believe it. "That's right! Aren't I a lucky guy? He's so handsome." He couldn't help but want to boast about Hijikata, more than anything else, he wanted to monopolize Hijikata completely, but the time for that still hasn't come.

 _I’m really lucky._ Never in his wildest dreams did he ever thought that there would be a day in where he could look forward to spending his days with someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading the first chapter, I truly wasn't expecting people to actually like my silly idea haha  
> Hope you all enjoy this one!

Gintoki’s scent always left Toshirou puzzled. One day it would smell similar to a forest, others like the smell of wood-burning; the first time they met, Gintoki's scent smelled just like the fire his mother and him would make during the cold winters at their old house, he could still remember it well to this day, but he would never admit it. Most of the time, it would smell like nature, it wasn't too strong, nor too light, if he had to put it in words, it was a comfortable smell.

But there would be days in where Gintoki’s scent would be the complete opposite of that, it would smell like war, like steel, like blood, like lots and lots of blood.

Toshirou could never wrap his head around it; he knew fully well that Gintoki wasn’t the lazy cat he always looked like, he only needed to take a look at his arms and see the scars that were hidden under his clothes to know that Gintoki wasn’t that simple of an alpha.

"That stupid asshole." He grumbled as he was rolling on his futon. Why was it that whenever he couldn't sleep he would always end up thinking about _him_?

_But becoming a pair…_ Even if he hated the mere thought, there would be times in where his mind would just wander to the possibility, in where he would let that hidden part of himself speak for a while. He was happy with this current life, he was happy to be able to do whatever he wanted at any point and more than anything, he was happy that he had his independence.

He was able to get that far all by himself, he wasn’t like those omegas that were treated almost like an object or the ones that were treated like breeding machines, he was respected and even feared, would he be willing to give up everything just for a man he hardly knew?

Sure, they were fated mates, things were going to go well between them regardless and Gintoki didn't seem like the type that would imprison him in their house (nor that he even believed that Gintoki would have a house of his own) if anything when he thought it seriously, he doubted that things would change that much if they became a pair.

But one thing was being interested and the other was having feelings for the man, which Toshirou didn’t think that he has for Gintoki; if they became a pair, it would be him doing it out of a sense of responsibility, right?

“Hijikata-saaaan!” Sougo’s voice quickly brought him back to reality. “Kondo-san is looking for you, he’s probably going to fire you.” The fox behind his door snickered lightly.

_It’s no use thinking about it either way._ Toshirou was more confused than anything, and on the other hand, Gintoki just seemed to be playing around, he more than anyone knew how often the alpha would go to bars or to those clubs full of girls (not like he personally investigated the man after they met).

“Oh? Did I wake you up? How silly of me~”

“Shut up, Sougo!” He had already so much in his mind to have to deal with Sougo so early in the morning as well.

* * *

Toshirou lighted his cigarette as he came out of the bar, and surprisingly, that night was a particularly peaceful one. The bar was almost empty, the owner didn’t bother talking to him too much, and no cats came to annoy him like usual, it was really nice, just a little odd, but wasn’t that what he wanted? Going back to his normal life before that cat came to bother him.

_He’s probably drinking with those girls in Yoshiwara._ Toshirou tsked, ignoring the fact that he was suddenly feeling annoyed. Gintoki could be fucking with thousands of omegas and he still wouldn’t give a shit about it. Who cares if they were fated mates? They were both adults, doing whatever they wanted.

“Today is really not my day.” He sighed, it was still so early and he was already so done with everything. _Maybe I should just call it a day…_

But just as Toshirou was about to head back to the Shinsengumi, that annoying and yet familiar voice spoke in front of him. “Awww, don’t tell me that you were missing Gin-chan that much?” Even though the smell of his cigarette should be strong enough to stop him from smelling Gintoki’s scent, his scent of burning wood quickly filled his nostrils and involuntary, he made sure to note how his scent smelled that day.

“Tsk. As if I would miss someone as annoying as you.” Toshirou refuted as he tried to walk on the opposite side from where Gintoki was coming, but the man ended up being faster than him, quickly running to his side and hugging his waist, pulling them closer together.

The smell of burning wood became stronger, but deep underneath it, there was a faint smell of blood; there was also a feeling he couldn't really catch together with that blood smell as well. Was it fear? Loneliness? Whatever it was, it was enough to lower his defenses, allowing Gintoki to pull them even closer.

“Just what do you want, Yorozuya?!” Toshirou asked annoyed, but he didn’t try to get away either.

“We could go somewhere together, you know?” Gintoki’s fingers started to do small circles in his waist, the place where he was touching started to heat up. “We always hang out when we meet by accident, so we could go to a bar together. Or maybe we could go somewhere else? I could make it worth your time?”

“As if I would let you do that with me!”

“Then do you want to do it to me?” Gintoki said as if it was nothing, Toshirou couldn’t help but stop on his tracks and look at Gintoki with a confused look on his face. Gintoki smiled before pulling his lips closer to his ear. “I would really like that, Hijikata-kun.” And before Gintoki moved away, he didn’t forget to give his earlobe a quick suck.

Toshiro didn’t remember what exactly happened after that, he remembers punching Gintoki away and stopping away completely pissed off, but if that was really what happened, he doesn't really know.

* * *

_Then do you want to do it to me? I would really like that, Hijikata-kun…_

Gintoki meant that, and by the look Hijikata gave him, the suggestion wasn’t badly received either. He had thought about the possibility of Hijikata fucking him before, and on those silent nights where Kagura and Shinpachi didn’t stay the night at his place, that thought alone was more than enough to get him going.

And that night wasn’t different, while his mind was already creating all sorts of scenarios his hand was already traveling to his behind, one of his fingers lazily circling his entrance, not yet going in.

He liked to imagine having Hijikata on top of him, with a smug look on his face, looking like the proud omega he was. Gintoki imagined that he would make fun of him, being an alpha and yet wanting to be fucked by an omega that badly. He would purr when Hijikata’s dick would start to go in, just as he was doing now when his fingers were going in and out of him, and his tail would want to wrap itself around Hijikata’s leg desperately.

Hijikata would like that, he would love seeing him so desperate for his dick, so he would pick up the speed and soon enough, he would hit that place, that same place he was desperately hitting with his fingers, wishing that they could reach deeper inside him, hoping that they could be longer.

The first time that Hijikata would hit that place, a rough moan would leave his mouth, and Hijikata would tease him even more, he would bite his nipples and his hand would clench around his knot giving it a soft squeeze before moving up and done, using his thumb to rub the tip, teasing his dick that was already leaking precum in Hijikata’s hand and his own stomach.

“Hiji… Kata…” Gintoki moaned as his hands were gaining speed, saliva dripping from his mouth just as the precum was leaking for his tip. “Mo… more…” His knot was already too big for him to circle his hand around it, so he started to rub his tip with his whole palm, his hips thrusting into his palm and the fingers inside him.

Soon enough, his fingers touching that place inside him would make him come. But it wasn’t enough for him, it was never enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that I took so long to update this story! But between my job and actually figuring out what I wanted to do with the plot a few months passed.
> 
> But I finally have some chapters planned, so hopefully I won't go missing for so long?
> 
> Either way, hope you all (if there is anyone still reading haha) enjoy this!

There were a lot of advantages of keeping his nature of being an omega secret, Toshirou had to accept that. Alphas would treat him as an equal, betas would respect him, omegas would look at him with admiration in their eyes. Toshirou didn't want to fool anyone, but he wasn't one to correct people either if they wanted to see him as an alpha, it the end it was better for him; in his line of work, the fewer people that saw him like a piece of meat the better. 

And another one of the advantages was that alphas would show their real selves without too much trouble, just like the young alpha in front of him.

"H-he is really cute, y’know?" The alpha managed to say in between sobs, his hands constantly cleaning the tears that wouldn't stop. "He w-is so gentle and k-kind… H-he…"

Alphas were prideful people, always acting high and mighty in front of others, even more in front of omegas, no alpha wanted to look weak in front on an omega, but if they thought the other person was an alpha as well? There was no problem in showing how they felt.

“H-he was ever-everythin’ to me… I c-can’t do a-anythin’ without him…" In front of such a broken-down man, Toshirou could only listen patiently, letting out some “hmms” and “I see” from time to time. People disappearing, while unfortunate, wasn’t something that uncommon, especially when it came to omegas, but having the partner coming to the Shinsengumi and even being so desperate was quite the unusual sight.

In Toshirou’s eyes, alphas were really detached from their partners, even when they were a pair, from his experience, it wasn't weird for an alpha to leave their omega once they got tired, or if the omega, the alpha could easily find someone else. _But he doesn’t look like someone who would do that, does he?_

“We will try our best to find him.” Toshirou assured him once again, stopping his own thoughts as well. "Our best men are looking for your partner as we speak. So please try to keep calm. But if you could remember anything that seemed out of the ordinary, that would help us find your partner faster.”

“N-no… W-we always shared everythin’ with each other… H-he wouldn’t k-keep a secret from me…” The young alpha explained as the tears kept on going down his face. Did he have a bite mark on his neck? How come he didn’t notice it earlier?

“Are you certain? Even if you were a pair, it’s possible that maybe he had something-”

“Y-you…” The alpha interrupted. “You… you don’t understand… He…” Toshirou had a hard time understanding what the man was saying in between all his sobs. "He was… is… he is my fated mate… We wouldn't keep secrets… we were all to each other… and now…"

_Fated mates?_ How is it that all kept coming back to that? Ever since he first saw Gintoki, it was almost as if his whole life was somehow revolving about that dumb concept of fated mates? Why did people even cared about it?

_Would that guy even act like this if I’m gone?_ While a part of him doubted it, another part really hoped that he would.

* * *

A sigh left Toshirou’s lips as he was walking the empty streets as he was making his routes around town, it would be a lie to say that that day wasn’t a really long one. From problems on the Shinsengumi, from having to look for a disappeared omega, to his own mind never shutting up from the whole fated mates thing. Toshirou was so tired, he only wanted to go back to his room and slept for a whole day before having to deal with anyone’s bullshit again.

“He’s not moving.”

“Just grab his money, he’s wasted!” Said some voices in one of the alleyways not too far away from him.

But in the end, no matter how tired and done with everyone he was, his job was still first.

With his hand resting on his katana, he ran as fast as he could to where he thought those voices were coming from. But once he arrived, only a silent alleyway received him…

A silent hallway, the smell of blood and a faint smell of burning wood… Burning wood…?

His mind clicked right away, eyes scanning the alleyway until they finally locked to a body of a person with their back resting on the wall. _Is that…?_ With each step he took, the smell of burning wood got stronger and stronger, it amazed him how he didn’t notice it before. Just how distracted was he?

“Yorozuya?” Toshirou asked, ignoring the concern in his own voice. “Hey?” He bent down trying to get a closer look to the man, his clothes were a mess, his wooden katana was nowhere to be seen and from what he could see his nose was broken. "Oi." He shocked Gintoki, and the man opened his eyes slowly.

Toshirou couldn’t really understand was he was feeling at the moment, worried? Was that it? Maybe even impotence? He was so confused, why was he so agitated by a man who he didn’t care about?

“Hijikata-kuuun~” A silly smile appeared on Gintoki’s face almost immediately. “Don’t worry~ Don’t worry~ They just wanted to steal my walllleeet~” The man explained as if the whole situation was nothing to worry about, almost as if he was the most normal thing ever, Toshirou feared that the whole thing was normal for Gintoki. “Oh? I think they stole it hahaha~” He laughed as his tail was circling itself around Toushirou’s wrist. “You’re a policedog, ain’t you! Help me get it back, okaaay~?”

Toshirou couldn't help but sigh, trying to remember why he even bothered with the other in the first place. _This is my job, this is my job._ He tried to remind himself while he was removing the tail from his wrist.

“Even if you’re an alpha you shouldn’t be so careless, Yorozuya.” Toshirou added as he got up, cleaning the dirt from his pants.

“Alphaaa this, alphaaa that, is that the only thing you careee about?” Gintoki complained, grabbing onto Toshirou’s hand and pulling him closer. “I couldn’t care less if you were an omega, or a beta, or an alpha, you knooow? Do you have an idea how many times I have cuuuum while thinking of you putting that big diiiick of yours in my ass? Hahahaha.”

“The fuck are you saying now!?” He was sure that his whole face was burning red and for once, he was grateful that it was already so late at night.

“You’re so cuteee, Hijikata-kuuuun! Why don’t we go to a hoteeel? It will be fuuuun~” Ignoring what the man was saying, Toshirou pulled Gintoki up and with his arm around the alpha's waist, he started to carefully take the man home.

_Come on, Toshirou. You just to get this idiot home. You can ask for a raise later, just be done with this._

Gintoki would calm down after a while, and while his tail was around Toshirou’s waist and he was speaking mainly nonsense about his job, Toshirou had to admit that he felt strangely comfortable with next to the man.


End file.
